Ask Mirror
by Airene Archerway
Summary: Ask our favorite Master of the Scarlet Hand countless crazy questions through a review or PM. Seriously, go nuts.
1. Intro and Instructions

Hello. I've been seeing these "Ask" fics around FF where they submit questions to a certain character. So, I decided to try it out. And judging by the title I bet you know whom it is you'll be bombarding with questions.

It's our favorite Master of the Scarlet Hand! Mirror! But, he isn't here yet. But, he'll be here next chapter, once you guys submit questions though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instructions<strong>_

"_You got a question. I got an answer." The face bragged. "All you got to do is ask"_

Through a review or PM, ask Mirror your questions, any number of questions for each PM/review. I don't care if his rules are one question per person. go nuts. Ask as many questions as you like. Your questions can be logical, or just plain crazy.

"_Are Granny Relda and Mr. Canis still alive?" Daphne asked_

"_Sorry kiddo, that's not how it works, you need to ask me the right way."_

"_What's the right way?" Sabrina demanded_

But, there's a catch.

"…_You have to ask your questions in a special way to activate the magic. You have to…"_

"_Rhyme them!" Daphne interrupted_

"_Bingo!"_

Yes my dear FanFiction friends. You have to rhyme

"_We have to rhyme them! Like mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

Some rhymes can make sense…

"_OK, how about this?" Sabrina said "Mirror, mirror, in a beehive, is Granny Relda still alive?"_

"_In a beehive?"_

**"_All you said was that it had to rhyme, you didn't say it had to make sense."_**

...Others, do not have to

* * *

><p>Go nuts my friends, your rhymes can make complete sense, or none at all.<p>

Now if you excuse me, I have a Master of the Scarlet Hand to kidnap.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. All italicized quotes are from pages 152-153 of the Fairy-Tale detectives by Michael Buckley<strong>

-A


	2. Chapter 1

_**From mazberrypie**_**: **

**Mirror, mirror, it really hurts. Why are you such a crazy jerk?**

I am not a crazy jerk. But if you think so, maybe it's because all I wanted to do was bring Everafters some freedom, and join the Scarlet Hand.

_**From oOSmileOo**_

**Mirror mirror you're so dear,**

**But do you have a crush on Sabrina here?**

**That would be beyond any kind of creepy**

**Not to mention you're a little geeky**

Airene: Mirror is too horrified to answer. I think he means no.

_**From Drowning In Sparkly Randomness**_

**Mirror, Mirror, if I'm in luck**

**Will you give me the deepest, darkest secret of Puck?**

You're only asking if I would give it to you. Not, "What is the deepest…" which to I reply, No, I will not give you his secret.

**Mirror, Mirror, on a hook, **

**Do all Scarlet Hand members have a Nook?**

Not all of us do. Maybe some like, myself, Heart or Bluebeard but not all.

**Mirror, Mirror, with hot dogs you I will pelt,**

**If I throw water on you will you melt? **

That's for the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm a mirror. If you want to murder me you can… On second thought, I'm not giving that information.

**Tell MyNameIsA that this is a good idea **

**And can't think of anything that rhymes but Mia.**

Airene: Thanks!

_**From SweetShireen**_

**Mirror Mirror, your shards of glass have broken my hand**

**Of acceptance and appreciation**

**Never can you get them back.**

**Why did you not come**

**And ask for assistance?**

**Why did you not come**

**And tell us all?**

**Pray tell,**

**We would have softened your fall.**

Firstly, nice poetry you have there. Well, I didn't ask for assistance because, I didn't think Relda could do it, get me out of the barrier that is, and waiting for all of them to die? That would take longer than just murdering them.

_**From PenguinLoverGurl**_

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm not seething, is Penguin 104 breathing?**

_The scene on the mirror slowly changed to that of a penguin on the ground._

I don't think so.

**Mirror, Mirror, this ain't no pun, how can I meet Josh Hutcherson?**

There aren't many ways to get the attention of a celebrity, but you could always team up with the Scarlet Hand. We can kidnap him or something.

**Mirror, Mirror, feel my beat, what's the maximum capacity that Puck can eat?**

I don't think there is any?

**Mirror, Mirror, I'll drive you insane, what Hall of Wonders doors seem to be main?**

Airene: Can you explain this one? Sorry!

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm not done yet, what is your most favorite pet?**

Elvis has been nice company lately, so I'm saying a dog.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm becoming even duller, tell me: What's your favorite color?**

Red. Why do you think it's called the Scarlet Hand?

**Mirror, Mirror, drink some Aquafina, what's the worst prank Puck has pulled on Sabrina?**

I don't want any Aquafina. And the worst prank? There was this one time that poor excuse for a trickster king had pulled a prank on Starfish, I think it had something to do with a Glop Bomb or whatever he calls it? She woke up with an entire net filled with them over her head.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm running out of rhymes, what are your most favorite times? (Literally. Mine is 11:18 ((my birthdate)) and 3:15 ((when I get out of school)). )**

11:11. They say you can make a wish at that time, but s far none of mine are coming true. Namely, all of the Grimms dying out.

**Mirror, Mirror, try a new fad, who are the worst owners that you've ever had?**

Bunny Lancaster. That woman was so vain, always asking if she was pretty or not.

**Mirror, Mirror, my last complication, how do you complete a fairy transformation?**

I don't think you can

Airene: In other words, I didn't completely understand your question.

_**From JesseCPK**_

**Mirror, Mirror like a dove, when Puck and Sabrina make peace and fall in love?**

The last book, or at least by it's epilogue if there is one. And, if you're asking how I know about the books, I'm not going to say. And, I am not like a dove in any way.

**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, I demand, why did you start the scarlet hand?**

Think about it this way. You're trapped in a gigantic prison you cant escape, because of around five or six people preventing your freedom. What would you do?

**Mirror, Mirror, on a stand, will Daphne make Puckabrina's wedding grand?**

Yes. She will. And Starfish will be annoyed by it greatly.

**Mirror, Mirror in the hall, in love did you ever fall?**

No.

**Mirror, Mirror of infame, what's the Grimm baby boy's name?**

As far as I know, his name is Basil. Basil Grimm, after his grandfather.

_**From hellolittleflower**_

**Hey; here's my question for Mirror:**

**Mirror, what type of flowers do you grow in your garden in the mirror? You know you have one.**

**Q2: Mirror: How many gallons of green-ish goop like stuff has Puck used on Sabrina?**

Tsk. Tsk. I told you to rhyme didn't I?

_**From Velika Silvertongue**_

**Mirror, mirror on a hook, where's granny's body that you took?**

Why should I tell you?

**Mirror, mirror in my hand, will I ever rule the land?**

Probably, maybe if you joined the Scarlet Hand your chances could increase.

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, when will be the hands downfall? **

You're asking the Master when his organization's downfall shall be? Well, I'd very much like to say never, but ninth book most probably.

**Mirror, mirror please don't lie, will Sabrina (in the books) die?**

I don't think so. Isnt she like the star of the books or something?

**Mirror, mirror look a cure, will pick ever get more mature?**

Pick? Or Puck? If you mean the second, he will, but probably only a little bit.

**Mirror, mirror you arn't tall, will Sabrina's head ever be glued to a basketball?**

Yes, that I can assure you of.

**Mirror, mirror eat a cucumber, what are next weeks lotto numbers?**

What are you going to do with the money first?

**Mirror mirror on a cow, Will they defeat the hand some how?**

Yes. Most probably. They're the good guys, the good guys always win unless Michael Buckley has pity on us, The Scarlet Hand.

**Mirror mirror don't be phoney, have you ever watched my little pony? **

Airene: Mirror refuses to answer.

**Mirror mirror Bla bla bla, how do birds make the sound caw?**

It's the way of life, sort of like, how do humans talk?

But, if you want to try making the sound caw, say caw in a high pitch voice, ish.

_**From Nature116**_

**Mirror, Mirror i ate a dove, are puck and sabrina in love?**

Why are all these people asking about Puck and Sabrina? And, I ate a dove? Okay…

Well, they are, I guess, maybe not in love, maybe just a crush though.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! I'll only be updating this around once a month though, and if Mirror is OOC don't blame me, I really don't know Mirror's character that much. Sometimes he nice, sometimes he's pure evil.<strong>

**Please review! If I understood your question wrong can you tell me what it means, so I can have "mirror" to answer it again?**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 2

_**from PenguinLoverGurl**_

**Mirror,Mirror, I'm not obsessed, in what are you always dressed?**

I think you are obsessed... A suit most of the time.

**Mirror,Mirror, I'll kill you with a knife, can you bring Penguin 104 back to life?**

Kill me with a knife? Never mind. No I can't, I don't think that much Everafters have the power to do that though.

**Mirror, Mirror, eating a Slim Jim, wil there be an after series for 'The Sisters Grimm'?**

I don't like Slim Jims. No there will not be any series, after the Sisters Grimm.

****Mirror, Mirror, I'll drive you insane, what Hall of Wonders doors seem to be main?****

None?

**Mirror, Mirror, my last complication, how do you complete a fairy transformation?**

Sorry, but it's not possible. Why? You want to be a fairy?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from oOSmileOo<em>**

**Mirror mirror tell me now!**

**Who's the most popular guy in town?**

That depends, your town or Ferry Port?**  
><strong>

**Mirror mirror why so sleepy?**

**What movies make you a little weepy?**

None.

Airene: Haha. You're such a liar

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Nature16<strong>_

**Mirror, Mirror make it clear, Whos your favorite character in Shakespeare?**

Probably anyone except Puck.

**Mirror, Mirror in a wasp nest, which grimm do you think is the best?**

I do not like wasps! Starfish of course, shame she doesn't want to join the Scarlet Hand though

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Day Night<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror I don't smoke cigars,**

**But please tell me, are you bipolar?**

No I'm not!

Airene: Pfft... Of course you are.

**Mirror, Mirror I saw her at the movies, **

**Do you think your female counterpart would be groovy?**

Yes?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from TheAfterShock<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror On the wall, who's the fairest of them all. (after 400 years, Snow White CAN'T be the fairest still...)**

Mirror: Sorry, but it's still Snow White.

Airene: Of court not, it's the beautiful and awesome me who is-

Mirror: Lunatic. It's still Snow White though

Airene: *glare*

**Mirror, Mirror, Can you tell, if mean ole Jack (the Giant Killer)went to Hell?**

I don't think Everafters go to hell.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'll be 'frank', did Puck always smell that rank?**

Sad to tell the truth but, no, although he hates to admit it. There was once a time when Puck didn't smell so putrid.

**My poetry skills are in the sewer, I'm sorry If I made you suffer through this**

You're not, Airene Archerway is making me suffer, having me answer weird questions almost all the time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Just me<strong>_

**Mirror mirror with wobbly knees, I was wondering, do you like cheese?**

Mirror: No.

Airene: Le gasp! How could you?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from As White As Snow<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror mirror, image enhance, please tell me is there any chance, that I'll find out when I wake, your evil is all just a big mistake. Please tell me so I can know. Sincerely yours, As White As Snow.**

Sorry. I'm evil. Deal with it.

**Mirror, Mirror tell me why**

**Because I think that I may cry**

**In Australia, we can't purchase above book six**

**Or a very Grimm guide, to throw that in the mix**

**So please mirror, will you make my day? **

**And send books seven to nine on my way**

I can't at the moment. Airene Archerway is holding me hostage in a time warp before book 9 and after book 8. Also, she's holding me hostage in the Philippines. Maybe try ordering through Amazon or something?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from fluffy<em>**

**mirror mirror with a bat may i ask if you've seen my hat?**

I havent.

**mirror mirror can't you see the fimmerfoojie i have with me?**

Is fimmerfoojie even a word?

Airene: Yes it is, stop asking questions! You're supposed to be the one answering them!

* * *

><p><strong><em>from hellolittleflowers<em>**

**Mirror, mirror, I can't see, why not embrace the love of the Grimm family?**

Because...

Airene: You have no reason for being evil! Le gasp!

Mirror: ... they wouldn't be able to help me anyway

**Mirror mirror, in many rows, what type of flowers do you grow?**

I don't grow any.

Airene: I don't believe you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Velika Silvertounge <em>**

**Mirror mirror, what will I do with the money? That is my beeswax solely.**

Okay... ?

**All this leaders of the land will gather to defeat The Hand. Paying they require though, so that is the end of this story told.**

I already know we're going to lose! The bad guys _always lose!_

**A few more questions I am asking, In the sun did you ever go basking?**

Yes, at some point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Gigi . Reader<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror, Ruler of the land, May I become a member of the Scarlet Hand?**

Of Course.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Lara D<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror, not filled of much joy and laughter, but who's your favorite Everafter?**

I don't know? Probably myself?

Airene: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Cut! That's a wrap! This will probably last around 10 chapters maybe? So ask your questions people! Continue asking questions, you people are awesome!

Mirror: Get me out of here! This girl is insane!

Airene: Don't mind him. I'm awesomely insane.

-A


	4. Chapter 3

**_from ._**

**Mirror, Mirror, This isn't something one usually considers, but is there a bathroom in the hall of wonders?**

Airene: Sup ABF? (Or whatever I'm supposed to call you) Mirror, answer the question

Mirror: Yes. You thought there was none?

Airene: Well she _did_ say it isn't something one usually considers.

**Wassup Airene? I won't rhyme for you.**

Airene: Nothing much. Trumpets, that party I told you about, playing Pottermore, writing the Mentally Unhinged Princess fic we've been discussing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Just Me<em>**

**Mirror, mirror, at Hogwarts(or pigfarts)**

**Would you ever participate in the dark arts?**

Airene: Go Pigfarts!

Mirror: Yes, of course.

Airene: BTW, You don't deserve Pigfarts, Mirror.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from fluffy<em>**

**Mirror, mirror, on the floor, tell me if you like gore**

Mirror: Not really. I mean, who would enjoy it?

Airene: The careers in the Hunger Games?

Mirror: *facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong><em>from oah ehm gee<em>**

**Mirror, mirror, why so sad? Tell me when you turned bad?**

Mirror: Maybe a year or two before the Sisters Grimm started. Why do you want to know?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from PenguinLoverGurl<em>**

**I'm awesomely insane, too! Virtual high five!**

Airene: *virtual high five*

**Mirror, Mirror, we all know, it has to be someone besides Snow. She has killed many people, even if they were filled with evil. Liar, liar, tomorrow and today, the fairest are me and Airene Archerway.**

Mirror: It's still Snow though. Deal with it. And no, you and Airene can't be the fairest.

Airene: Why not? *sad face*

**Mirror, Mirror, although you'll never say, everyone already knows you're gay. Don't be shy, you have to admit, everyone has knowledge of it.**

Airene: Shucks. Mirror refuses to answer again. Wait a minute…

Mirror: I AM NOT GAY!

**Mirror, Mirror, don't question this, who was you first kiss? I would guess it was a boy because it would seem, that you play for a different team (if you know what I mean)**

Mirror: Once again, I am not gay!

Airene: You didn't answer her question…

Mirror: Why should I tell you?

**Mirror, Mirror, I hear firs, I demand you give me spoilers for the Council of Mirrors. If I don't get it, I will cry, and that will cause me to simply die.**

_SPOILER ALERT_

Mirror: Well, Sabrina is getting married in the first epilogue to some man named Bradley if that helps.

**Mirror, Mirror, for the sake of babies, turn nice or I'll give you rabies. Think of all the lives you could save, if you just would smile and wave, to you an enemy who would become your friend, if your evil doing came to an end.**

Mirror: I'm still evil, get over it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Lara D NLI<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror, you're not that mean -I just dissected a frog's spleen, so, how are you liking it in the Philippines? :D**

Mirror: I guess it would be nice, the food's great and everything. Except for the fact I'm only here because I'm being held hostage.

**Mirror, Mirror, doth sings songs, wanna help me sue Amazon? I pre-ordered book nine and it's taking way too long.**

Mirror: I don't think so…

Airene: Besides, if you sue Amazon, Hylla and the others will go after you (PJO reference)

**Mirror, Mirror, your name isn't Larry, will my brother ever get married? (From, Hannah -Lara's sister)**

Mirror: Most probably.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from She Sings Of Love<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror, in regards to Book 9, can you tell me if you are still alive?**

Airene: Sorry, I cant answer that question. I haven't read the book yet. Really sorry!

* * *

><p><strong><em>from TheAfterShock<em>**

**Mirror, mirror, are you sure, if elvis ever liked you?...grrr.**

Mirror: I thnk he started hating me around the sixth book. But before that he really did in fact like me though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Gigi . Reader<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror, please do not strife,**

**May I borrow red paint for a Scarlet Handprint on my clothes [permanent would be nice]?**

Mirror: Maybe not.

**Mirror Mirror, thou art the master!**

**Will you eat cake the very laster?**

Mirror: Chocolate. It tasted good.

**Mirror, Mirror, you're my favorite,**

**I'll do anything, if you just name it!**

Mirror: Glad to see some people appreciate the bad guys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Pussycat 101<em>**

**Mirror, mirror your so lame,**

**Would you survive the hunger games?**

Mirror: Of course I would.

Airene: *snort* You wouldn't make it past the Bloodbath of the Cornucopia

* * *

><p><strong><em>from SabrinaPuckLOVE<em>**

**Mirror mirror on the wall,**

**Who is ugliest of us all. **

Mirror: I refuse to say.

**Mirror mirror please do tell, **

**Do you think I'll go to hell. **

Mirror: You won't.

**Mirror mirror dont be scary, **

**But do you like Tom and Jerry. **

Mirror: I find it quite idiotic.

Airene: Le gasp once more!

**Mirror mirror it must be true, **

**Do you like the color blue. **

Mirror: One of my favorites

**Mirror mirror show me you must, **

**How could you betray the grimm's good trust. **

Mirror: So many questions like that, if you flip through the answers you'll find an answer.

Airene: Just answer it!

Mirror: Fine! In summary, because I thought they wouldn't be able to help me

**Mirror mirror just one more,**

**So just brace oneself for**

**A question of epic proportions,**

**Would you ever get an abortion. **

**(if you were a girl)**

Mirror: No.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Nature16<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror i threw you a grenade of which everafter makes you afraid?**

Mirror: I don't want to be thrown a grenade. None.

Airene: Weh, di nga.

**Mirror, Mirror are you sure that if you have cancer there is no cure?**

**(MUST KNOW!)**

Mirror: One day in the future, someone smart enough might be able to find a cure.

**Mirror, mirror go to hell which is the worst story you had to tell? ( No i don't want you to go to hell unless Daphne gets Killed) **

Mirror: The one about the purple carnivorous gummi bear.

Airene: WTH?

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Contrary-Miss-Mary<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror, made of glass,**

**I am quite a lonely lass.**

**But there is a chap I know**

**And I think he loves me so.**

** Lovely Mirror, I must tell you,**

**This boy's eyes are oh so blue,**

** They put to shame the very sea!**

**Oh Mirror, is this guy for me?**

**( I guess his eyes are less blue, more green,**

**But they're still the nicest I've ever seen) 3**

**Mirror, Mirror, on the floor,**

**I must admit I lied before.**

**The guy I said that I adore,**

**I'm really trying to ignore.**

**So Mirror, dear, I now implore,**

**How can I kick him out the door?**

**For dealing with him is quite a chore,**

**And I must admit, he's such a bore. :P**

Mirror: Try to continue ignoring him, it might work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Jade23<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror, words filled with honey, will you murder our dear Bunny? (Bunny Lanchester/ Evil Queen)**

Mirror: No. But if I had the chance… Still no.

Airene: I still don't believe you.

**Mirror,Mirror, **

**What the hell**

**You hide beneath your army**

**Like a snail to its shell**

**You took the Grimm's trust**

**And turned it to dust**

**Mirror, **

**You know you will fail**

**Whereas the Grimm's will forever**

Mirror: The Scarlet Hand will most likely fail. Just because the good guy _always_ wins.

Airene: So you admit it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My favorite question out of this bunch is the first one, asked by my ABF. When she asked it, I sort of started thinking about it too…

Oh, Lara D also had another question in there I didn't answer. It's because she said it's OK if I don't. But I recommend you read it in the reviews.

Continue bombarding Mirror with questions everyone!

-A


	5. Chapter 5

Airene: Siriusly, that many of you want Mirror to answer your questions? Yay! Let's go back to questioning him!

Mirror: Help me! This girl is insane! She's-

Airene: Don't worry, all I did was knock him out by hitting him with a chair. I'll wake him up again to answer your questions soon. Oh and guys, I'll be changing the name of this fic to 'Mirror, Mirror' or do you think I should just keep it as 'Ask Mirror'? You decide!

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Longlivethecookiemonster<strong>_

**Mirror mirror  
><strong>**Eating a bug  
><strong>**What could I name  
><strong>**A baby pug?**

Mirror: I've never been one for imagination. And what's with the eating a bug thing? Bugs don't taste good.

Airene: How would you know if you've never tasted one? After this, you're gonna eat a bug. Thank you _**Longlivethecookiemonster **_for giving me a reason to make Mirror eat a bug!

Mirror: Maybe you could name him Pug?

Airene: Dude, that is so lame.

**Mirror mirror**  
><strong>Kissing puck<strong>  
><strong>Why do you think that<strong>  
><strong>You have rotten luck?<strong>

Mirror: Because I'm the bad guy. The bad guy always has bad luck. I'm sorry, but it's true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from, PenguinLoverGurl<strong>_

**Mirror, shut up. You should be nice. But thanks for the spoiler!**

Mirror: Your welcome.

**Mirror, Mirror, how dare you say!  
><strong>**Why aren't the fairest me and Ms. Archerway?**

Mirror: Because you're not! Snow White is!

Airene: LIAR!

**Airene, Airene, with more than one tooth,**

**Can you put a spell on Mirror to make him tell the truth? (*puppy dog eyes* PWETTY PWEASE?)**

* * *

><p><em>THIS Q&amp;A HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED BY MIRROR NOT LETTING AIRENE PUT A SPELL ON HIM. PLEASE ENJOY THIS FOOTAGE OF HER TRYING TO MAKE HIM DRINK VERITASERUM COMING FROM HOGWARTS.<em>

There is a girl with long black hair in a room in the Hall of Wonders along with Mirror himself. The room is dark and black, Mirror is tied to a chair. The girl is trying to punch Mirror in the face.

"If you don't drink it I'll set the hall of wonders on fire!" This seemed to get him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mirror shouted. Airene clapped her hands and a match box appeared out of nowhere, being the author of this story, she has supreme power over anything she wants. She lights one match and holds it to the mirror and she holds it to the door.

"If you don't drink it! We all die!" At this point Mirror has the veritaserum in his hands, and has drank it. Airene blows out the match and plays with the smoke for a while. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Snow White is still the fairest of them all."

"Darn it!" she turns to the camera in the room. "Sorry PenguinLoverGurl. We're still not the fairest." At that she begins to sob for one minute. "OK, now back to answering all your questions."

* * *

><p>Airene: Hehe, sorry about that. Continuing PenguinLoverGurl's questions.<p>

**Mirror, Mirror, doing a wheelie,  
><strong>**Tell me: how old are you REALLY? (I'm guesing you're older than you look...)**

Mirror: This year I'm turning 300!

Airene: Wait, you mean _Puck _is older than you?

Mirror: Yes, but I'm more mature.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm quite a talker,  
><strong>**do you enjoy the game of soccer?**

Mirror: I guess it's alright. But the sports we played back in my time are way greater than soccer would ever be! I especially loved the duels to the death.

**Mirror, Mirror, before my time runs out,  
><strong>**I have one more mildly insane shout:  
><strong>**TURN AROUND YOU GIANT TANK!  
><strong>**SO I CAN GIVE YOU A BIG OL' SPANK!**

****Seriously, with all the bad you've been doing, SOMEONE should punish you!****

Airene: Mirror refuses to turn around. Although, you being PenguinLoverGurl, I am more than willing for you to send us a penguin to slap him the entire time next chapter instead... Just a suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from RockstarGurl4444<em>**

**Mirror, Mirror behind the glass,  
><strong>**Who in FanFiction has the most sass?**

Mirror: What on earth is FanFiction?

Airene: You've been living under a rock for the past century, haven't you?

Mirror: Still, what is it?

Airene: Why, the transcript of this very conversation is going on FanFiction. Hello FanFictioners!

Mirror: I'm confused. There's no one here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Gigi . Reader<strong>_

**Mirror Mirror, like a dove, have you ever been in love?**

Mirror: Nope.

**Mirror, Mirror, tell me this, who was your very first kiss? Was it Fanny the waitress, or Devonan the Antlered Guardiness? Or someone else, like a cutie named Kelse?**

Airene: Mirror refuses to answer...

**Mirror, Mirror, just one question more, have you ever been to the sun's core?**

Mirror: I would be dead by now then.

**Mirror is my favorite character. Could you tell? xD**

Mirror: I feel honored.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Jade23<strong>_

**Mirror, Mirror,**  
><strong>Have you seen your reflection?<strong>  
><strong>How about I give you a much needed lesson.<strong>  
><strong>Trust me, you need a makeup session..<strong>  
><strong>With all that lipstick, and smothered mascara..<strong>  
><strong>You look like a trend from the oldest era.<strong>  
><strong>Really Mirror, try a bit.<strong>  
><strong>Your a candle that's already been lit.<strong>  
><strong>Melting under the fire...<strong>  
><strong>So just let me give you one session.<strong>  
><strong>To give you your last lesson.<strong>

Airene: He does really need it, doesn't he?

Mirror: No I don't!

Airene: You do, and Jade23 _is_ offering to help... Isn't that kind?

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Little Red Kicks Butt<strong>_

**Mirror mirror you will die, but this not a lie. I will give you a knocky if you don't give a jabberwocky.**

Mirror: You didn't say "Give me a jabberwocky." so Ha! I'm not gonna give a jabberwocky.

**mirror, morrior to make you smile, how many inches in a mile?**

Mirror: Who is Morrior? Anyway, there are 63 360 inches in a mile.

**mirror, mirror if you piss why did puck kiss sabrina on the lips?**

Mirror: Because he likes her?

**mirror mirror go to bed, why is reds fav color red?**

Mirror: Because of the hood/cloak that her grandmother gave her. Her old grandmother not Relda.

**mirror mirror go and weep, who is rally little bo peep?**

Mirror: I don't know anyone named "Rally Little Bo Peep"

**mirror mirror you are bleeding is musterseedy made of mustar?**

Mirror: I'm not bleeding? And that doesn't rhyme. But to answer your question, I don't know what 'Mustar' is, but I think you mean Mustard and he's not.

**mirror mirror stuck in a shoe tell me who is really blue?**

Mirror: Blue as in sad? Or blue as in Little Boy Blue?

* * *

><p><em><strong>from PUCKABRINAISAWESOME<strong>_

**I don't care if you're rich or not, tell me Mirror, have you ever been the victim of Elvis's shot?**

Mirror: I've never been,very happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Person U Don't Know<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror mirror on the wall, would you-if given the chance- answer a maiden's desperate call?**

Mirror: Nope.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Nighteyes17<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, what will be puckbrina's downfall?**

Mirror: They will have none.

Airene: Aww... That's so cute!

**Mirror, Mirror do you want a bannana, do you like Hanna Montana?**

Mirror: Who is Hannah Montana?

Airene: Living. Under. A. Rock.

**Mirror, Mirror, on the wall when will Justin Biber's popularity fall?**

Mirror: Who is Justin Bieber?

Airene: *Headdesk*

**Mirror, Mirror, Afraid of thunder, what where puck's biggest blunders?**

Mirror: "What where Puck's?" I don't exactly know where his biggest blunders are.

**Mirror, Mirror, have a beaver, do you like Justin beiber?**

Mirror: Once again, who is Justin Bieber?

****Mirror, Mirror, do you like dawrfs, have you read the Animorphs?****

Mirror: What the heck is a dawrf? No I haven't read it.

**Miror,Mirror, In a wagon, did you enjoy " How to train your dragon"?**

Mirror: Haven't watched it.

**Mirror, Mirror, of many things, could you get me my own wings?**

Mirror: Nope.

**Mirror, Mirror, in a not, tell me, do you like tater tots?**

Mirror: They're OK.

**Mirror, Mirror, do you think puck's rank, what was your faveorite one of his pranks.**

Mirror: None.

**Mirror, Mirror, in a hat, behind one of your doors, do you have a gigantic Muskrat?**

Mirror: No.

**Mirror, Mirror, your'e a good listener, do youu have a younger sister?**

Mirror: No.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATTENTION!<em> **

This batch of questions have been amusing, that I'll make I tiny story at the beginning of next chapter where Mirror will do a bunch of things based on some of these questions! I'll do this with all the other chapters following too! Example: Next chapter, Jade23 will give Mirror a make-up session (only if you want, I'll need to talk about this with you.) he'll listen to Justin Bieber and watch Hannah Montana, read FanFiction, etc.

So I have a few questions for some people...

Jade23, do you want to give Mirror a make-up session? If so, what do you look like and what will be the outcome of the session?

Anyway, I need to go now. Bye!

-A


	6. Chapter 6

The name of this fic has been changed to "Mirror, Mirror"

Airene: Wow! Mirror, you have so many fans dying to ask you questions.

Mirror: Sure, whatever, can I leave now?

Airene: Not until chapter 10!

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Longlivethecookiemonster<em>**

**Mirror mirror**

**Please do reveal**

**Would you rather eat**

**A bug or some veal?**

A bug. I think, rather than some veal.

**Mirror mirror**

**In a slimy bog**

**Where do you keep your**

**Favorite stuffed frog?**

I don't have one.

**( and mirror mirror**

**Do not lie**

**We know you have one**

**By the name of rye)**

Airene: She knows your secret, Mirror...

Mirror: *sighs* The small purple door at the end of the Hall of Wonders inside the pink cabinet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from PenguinLoverGurl<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror, be a good ol' lass,**

**TURN SO MY PENGUIN CAN WHIP YOUR A- Uhm, nevermind.**

Not rhyming. Won't obey.

**Mirror, Mirror, don't go 'gulp',**

**Do you like orange juice with or without pulp?**

Without pulp, pulp feels weird...

**Mirror, Mirror, your downfall has come.**

**In book 9, the deed was done.**

Fine.

**Now that your a happy knock (don't judge me!)**

**Get out from under your stupid rock!**

I don't live under a rock!

Airene: And you don't know what an iPod is?

**Explore the world! See something new!**

**Find out what really intrests you!**

**Travel the Italy and try their pasta,**

**Or go give money to a guy named 'Rasta'.**

Airene: I know someone named Rasta. Wanna give him money?

Mirror: You're lying. And I don't think I can travel to Italy

**Watch a movie with a couple of friends,**

**Laugh and cry at all the ends!**

Mirror: No movie makes me cry.

Airene: I don't believe you. Try watching 'Up', Mirror, it made _me _cry.

**Listen to music like Coldplay and Adele**

Airene: Never mind, I'll find someone like youuuuuu! I wish nothing but the best for you tooooo!

Mirror: What the heck? And Airene, you're a horrible singer.

Airene: *sobs*

**Take the stuff you don't need and sell**

**It to people whose names are 'Samily'**

Mirror: No one I know is named Samily.

**You could also try to start a family!**

**Mirror, Mirror, stop pretending!**

**It's time for you to have your happy ending! :)**

Mirror: Thank you, I guess...

* * *

><p><em><strong>from GrimmSabrina<strong>_

**Mirror, Mirror, short, not tall**

**Will you, by chance, take a call?**

Mirror: No?

**Mirror, Mirror, I only get older**

**Why give the Grimms the cold shoulder?**

Mirror: Because they keep me trapped in this stupid town. Duh.

**Mirror, Mirror, you butthole,**

**Did you know you look like a mole?**

Mirror: No?

Airene: But you do!

**Mirror, Mirror, do tell, I pray,**

**Have you grown any before today?**

**(Taken that you're very short**

**To this question you will probably snort)**

Mirror: *snorts* No, I haven't.

**Mirror, Mirror, short and wide,**

**To who will Daphne be the bride?**

Mirror: Either that puppet or that brother of Puck's. Who it is, I won't reveal.

**Mirror, Mirror, I love to be rude,**

**But recently have you pooed?**

Airene: He refuses to answer, although I think the answer is yes.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'll be back in a jiff,**

**But please could you fall off a cliff?**

Mirror: I'm not suicidal. And I'd rather jump off a building than a cliff.

**Mirror, Mirror, I'm a winner,**

**What did you have for dinner?**

Mirror: Some Filipino dish that was absolutely horrible.

Airene: Hey! It tasted great!

**Mirror, Mirror, made from cheese and bologna**

**Is it true you like macaroni?**

**(And please, please, please, don't forget to add the cheese)**

Mirror: Yes, it is true.

**Mirror, Mirror, eat fish bait,**

**Why not try to lose some weight?**

Mirror: Because I don't need to.

Airene: Puh-lease.

* * *

><p><strong><em>from Laylaenchantix101<em>  
><strong>

**Mirror, Mirror, forever a pain, have you read the Hunger Games?**

Mirror: Yes, I have. Frankly, it was quite boring.

Airene: How dare you say that? Shut up! Right now!

**Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the SECOND most fairest of them all?**

Mirror: Why should I be telling you this? But her name is Rose Red. The sister of Snow White.

**Mirror, Mirror, I hate you, do you like the number two?**

Mirror: I prefer the number three but the number two is likable.

**Mirror Mirror, you're so cold, did you know you're made of mold?**

Mirror: I'm not made of mold. I'm made of magic, glass, and a frame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from Person u don't know<strong>_

**Mirror mirror, I'm not much for rhymes, how long has it been from you last committed crime?**

Mirror: I'm _always_ committing crime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>from SabrinaGrimmLover<strong>_

**Mirror Mirror**

**Puck is in a ding when will he buy Sabrina a ring?**

Mirror: In a few days, he's going to buy Sabrina one of those candy rings though. He's going to lick it first, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>About the short story thing I promised, I'm sorry but it couldn't happen. It was too hard for me to write. I'm really sorry to everyone who was excited for it!

-A


End file.
